The invention is related primarily to personal care products and may also be applied to some medical products. More particularly, it concerns disposable personal articles such as feminine care napkins, diapers and training pants, swimwear, wound care dressings and bandages, facemasks, and adult incontinence products, that conform and adhere to the body of the wearer.
Disposable personal care products typically are made with a top sheet material (also referred to as a cover sheet or liner) an absorbent core and a liquid impermeable back sheet. Some may also have a surge layer or other specialized layers between the top sheet and absorbent core.
Personal care products generally have parts with sealing surfaces that are adapted to hold the product against the wearer to reduce leakage. Such parts may be referred to as xe2x80x9cleg cuffsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cwaistbandsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccontainment flapsxe2x80x9d and the like, indicating their role in keeping bodily exudates within the product and so protecting the clothing, bedding, etc., from being soiled.
While currently available leg cuffs, waistbands, etc., function relatively well, there remains a need for personal care products that provide a greater degree of protection to the wearer. It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a personal care product that conforms and adheres to the body for increased leakage protection
The objects of the invention are achieved by a disposable personal article made with a polymer having a glass transition temperature ranging between 25 and 45xc2x0 C. A preferred polymer has a main chain, lateral perfluoroalkyl groups and lateral alkyl groups. This polymer is preferably applied to a sealing surface of the article to aid in keeping any bodily exudates within the product and so avoid soiling the clothing or bedding of the wearer, as well as to seal contaminates out so that they do not contact the wearer.